The Duke (AxeM)
Basic Information Name: Guy Ledo (The Duke) Race: Human Class: Inquisitor Level: 2 Experience: 2938 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Sylvan Deity: Sapo Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Human DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 7 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 18 = = 14 + 2 CON + 2 FC (Inquisitor) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +10 = (02) + WIS (02) + Reactionary (02) + Improved Initiative (04) BAB: +1 = (01) CMB: +5 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +5 = (03) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Meteor Hammer*: Attack: +7 = (01) + Ability (04) + Masterwork (01) + Heirloom Trait (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Reach, Trip (Can drag 5ft instead of tripping), Can lose reach and the +1 shield bonus to AC and make a double weapon. Longbow: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 20/x3 * Heirloom Weapon Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Name: Bonus Feat Name: Extra Skill Point every level Class Features Inquisitor Proficiences: Simple Weapons, Hand/Repeating Crossbow, Longbow, Short- bow, Deity's Favored Weapon Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shields) Domain Plant (Growth): 5 (3+Wis) times per day cast Enlarge Person (Self Only) as a swift action Monster Lore: Add Wis to knowledge checks made to identify creatures Stern Gaze: An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her inquisitor level (minimum +1). Judgement: 1/day as a swift action gain one of the following until the end of combat. (May swap between bonuses as a swift action) +1 Sacred bonus to weapon damage rolls, fast healing 1, +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls, +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome SR, +1 sacred bonus on saving throws, DR 1/magic, energy resistance 2, bypass DR magic. Cunning Initiative: Add Wisdom 2 to Initiative Bonus. Detect Alignment: At will, an inquisitor can use detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, or detect law. She can only use one of these at any given time. Track: An inquisitor adds half her level on Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Spellcasting: Spontaneous Divine Caster, Wisdom Based Feats Combat Reflexes (Level 1): May take opportunity attacks while flat-footed and make 2 (DEX) additional opportunity attacks a round. Improved Initiative (Human): +4 Initiative Traits Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): This heirloom weapon is of masterwork quality (but you pay only the standard cost at character creation). You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls with this specific weapon and are considered proficient with that specific weapon (but not other weapons of that type) even if you do not have the required proficiencies. Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (00), Human (1) (Inquisitor) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Knowledge (Arcana) 06 2 3 1 +0 * Knowledge (Dngnrng) 06 2 3 1 +0 * Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 * Knowledge (Nature) 06 2 3 1 +0 * Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 06 2 3 1 +0 * Knowledge (Religion) 06 2 3 1 +0 * Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 07 2 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 08 2 3 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival 07 2 3 2 +0 & Swim 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * +2 on Monster Identification Checks & +1 to follow tracks Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 (3/day) * Disrupt Undead * Expeditious Retreat * Guidance * Command * Light * Protection from Evil * Read Magic * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit Chain Shirt +1 1250 gp 25 lb Heirloom Meteor Hammer 10 gp 10 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Ammo (18) 01 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 01 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb 2x Trail Rations 01 gp 02 lb Hemp Rope 01 gp 10 lb Scroll of See Invisibility 150 gp Potion of Longstrider 50 gp Wand of Cure Light Wounds CL:1 750 gp Oil of Bless Weapon 50 gp Total Weight: 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 969 SP: 03 CP: 03 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 6'4" Weight: 260 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Leather Appearance: Middle aged mountain man. Demeanor: Gruff Background: The Duke has been a loner and mountain man for most of his life. Recently when seeking a higher purpose in life joined a group of Sapo Druids known as the Green Circle. While The Duke's gruff demeanor hasn't endeared himself to many of the other druids they have accepted him into their circle. The Duke is currently on walkabout, trying to learn more about nature and himself. Adventure Log Soul Indiscretion XP Received: 2278 Treasure Received: 1295.33 GP 1250 Chain Shirt +1 50 Oil of Bless Weapon (USED) -25 SOLD Studded Leather Armor Crab a la King 2 DM CREDITS @ Level 2 XP Received: 660 XP Treasure Received: 660 GP Mystic Pearl Purchased: Scroll of See Invisibility (150 gp) Potion of Longstrider (50 gp) Wand of Cure Light Wounds CL:1 (750gp) Oil of Bless Weapon CL:1 (50 gp) Total: 1000gp Level Ups Level 2: Class: Inquisitor BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Cunning initiative, detect alignment, track HP: 8 (6 -2 + 1 Con +1 FC Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +08 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) (Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Dngnrng), Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (Planes), Knowledge (Religion), Perception, Sense Motive, Survival) Spells: 0-level: Read Magic; 1-level: Protection from Evil Approvals *Approval (Dec. 21, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 29, 2010) (Mowgli ) level 1 *Approval (March 22, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 Category:Approved Characters